Regular garden tools are innumerable, among which harrows, hoes and shovels are most commonly used. During tillage action like anchoring, burying, inversion, mixing, loosening operation etc., one may stand up or squat to perform the operation. In order to facilitate the operation, some garden tools may be equipped with a long handle or a short handle for choice. In recent years, garden tools are commonly made to have a handle connector for alternatively connecting a short handle and long handle thereto. In a typical method, the connection of a garden tool with a handle is made through screw joint. However, the thread tapping requires high precision work of which the cost is relatively high. Further, the screw joint takes a long amount of time to complete and the threads tend to break after a certain period of application. In order to solve these problems, a new connector has been provided to improve the connection, which connector is as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. In this connector, the rectangular oblique male fastening elements are arranged to set in the rectangular oblique female fastening elements through a pivot connection, which permits the garden tool handle connector to be firmly retained with the handle portion. This connection is indeed very convenient to operate. However, the pivot connection of the male fastening elements with the female fastening elements can not protect against torsional force. During operation, the male and female fastening elements tend to break away from each other.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a garden tool quick handle connector wherein inner convex threads of the handle are conveniently arranged to engage with outer convex threads of the handle connector to protect the connection against forward-backward force.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a garden tool quick handle connector wherein a retaining element is provided to serve as a stop means to reinforce the engagement of the inner and outer threads of the handle connector and the handle and to protect the connection against torsional force.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become fully understood from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, considered in connection with the annexed drawings as hereunder.